


Love me, Love my Diictodons

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker is getting ready to take Connor out, and the rest of the team hear something he wishes they hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me, Love my Diictodons

 

Becker stood in front of the mirror in the locker room as he fastened his tie, straightening the collar of his shirt over it. He was taking Connor out to dinner tonight; he’d booked a table at a nice restaurant, a little Italian place his parents had taken him to a few months earlier when they’d come to visit. It wasn’t so fancy that either of them would feel out of place, but it was a classier than their usual of takeaways and pub dinners. Just want he needed.

 

He knew that Lester had let Connor escape a few minutes early in order to go home and get ready, but he had no such opportunity. It was lucky that he’d anticipated this and brought his suit with him.

 

“Now, as you know, we’ve been together for a while now and I… And could I sound more like an idiot?” Becker muttered to himself, glaring at his reflection in the mirror as he pulled his jacket on. He started again.

 

“Connor, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking recently and I think it’s time we discussed the direction that our relationship is taking- No; that sounds like I’m about to break up with him!”

 

“I know that we’ve never discussed this but I feel that it’s time to take our relationship to the next step- that just sounds stupid. Why is this so sodding difficult?” he asked his reflection, shaking his head and sighing.

 

Bloody hell, he was bad at this. It should be so easy; just say it, he told himself. After checking that his hair was neat, he took a deep breath and looked his reflection in the eyes again.

 

“I love you, and I would like nothing more than spending the rest of my life with you.” He paused. “I would like to ask if you would consent to being my husband?” He shook his head. “Too formal. ‘Marry me?’”

 

Becker swore loudly, and almost jumped out of his skin, when someone threw their arms around him and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

 

“Oh, sweetie, I never knew you cared.”

 

“Danny, get off me!”

 

Looking over Danny’s shoulder, he saw Abby and Sarah standing next to him, laughing. As Danny let go, Abby swatted him on the arm.

 

“Oh, Danny, look- you’ve wrinkled him!” she scolded, reaching up to straighten Becker’s tie and smooth out the creases that Danny had just put in his jacket.

 

Becker could feel his face heating up. “How long have you lot been standing there?”

 

“Long enough to tell you that the last one sounded the best,” Sarah informed him.

 

Danny smiled as he eyed Becker’s clothing.

 

“Look at you, all spiffed up. So, you’re really going to do it?”

 

Becker nodded, making Sarah’s smile widen. “Where are you taking him? Have you got a ring?”

 

“I’m taking him out to dinner, and no. Blokes don’t really do engagement rings.”

 

“I suppose not. Oh, this is just so exciting! You two make a completely adorable couple.”

 

As Becker began to feel uncomfortable with their attentions, especially knowing that they’d been listening to him sounding like an idiot as he rehearsed, Abby took pity on him and ushered Sarah and Danny out. Waiting until they had gone, she closed the door and went back to Becker.

 

“Can I offer you a piece of advice? Ask him straight out because, in case you haven’t noticed, Connor’s not too good with subtlety.” She smiled, patting his hand. “Relax; it’ll be fine. He’ll say yes. He adores you.”

 

Becker nodded. “Thanks. Your blessing means a lot.”

 

“In a weird way, he’s like family to me, and I want him -both of you- to be happy. Just so as long as you never hurt him, we’re good. Hey, can I be a bridesmaid?” she joked.

 

“That would imply that Connor is the bride in this relationship.”

 

Abby laughed. “I don’t think he’d mind… as long as he doesn’t have to wear a dress.”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Becker muttered, making her stare at him in surprise. He groaned inwardly. “Let’s forget I said that, shall we?”

 

“Not on your life,” Abby told him as she left him to finish getting ready.

 

~.~

 

Connor was fighting one of the Diictodons for his left shoe when Becker arrived at Lester’s flat. Connor had answered the door wearing one shoe, his other foot clad only in a sock, letting him in before going back to try and extricate Sid and his other shoe from under the sofa. Of course, the more he tried, the more Sid thought he was playing and it wasn’t long before he wriggled out and scurried off to hide somewhere else.

 

“Sorry, I won’t be long, I promise-” Connor paused in mid chase as he looked Becker over with a smile. “You look… wow. Sexy. How come I’ve never seen you in a suit before?”

 

Becker wanted to be embarrassed at the compliments but he couldn’t help but be delighted at Connor’s comments.

 

“Just don’t wear them very often,” he said. “Do you want a hand catching the little monster?”

 

Between them, they cornered Sid before Sid and Connor began their usual tug of war to get his shoe. Becker sighed; they were going to be here all night at this rate.

 

“Sid! Drop it!”

 

The little creature spat out the shoe and looked up at Becker, head tilting and huge dark eyes staring at him with a pitiful expression.

 

“Good boy.” Bending down to pet the Diictodon for obeying him, he saw Connor eyeing him in amazement. “What?”

 

“You have _got_ to teach me how to do that. I would have been fighting with him for ages,” he said. “Oh, yuck; I’ve got Sid slobber in my shoe,” he complained as he put it on.

 

~.~

 

As the waiter cleared away their plates an hour later, handing them menus and leaving them to make their dessert choices, Connor looked up at Becker.

 

“Not that I’m complaining ‘cos that was delicious, but what’s the occasion?” he asked. “I mean, the restaurant and the posh togs… Have I forgotten an anniversary or something?”

 

Becker smiled, shaking his head. “You haven’t.” He had been waiting for the right time, or until after dinner, but it seemed that now was a good time. Unfortunately, the words he’d rehearsed earlier in the locker room, and on the way over here and while they had been eating, flittered away like dust in a breeze. His mind was completely blank.

 

“Okay, Hils, you’re making me nervous now. I’m assuming that I haven’t done anything wrong or you wouldn’t have brought me to such a nice place… Unless you’re going to tell me it’s over and you thought you’d take me somewhere nice first!”

 

“Connor, stop!” The words came out a little louder than he intended, making the other people sitting near them in the restaurant glance up at him. When he turned to them, they went back to their meals, pretending not to listen even though he could tell that they were.

 

Connor looked over at him with wide, slightly worried, eyes and Becker sighed. He was making a total balls-up of this.

 

“I have no intention of breaking things off with you; I’m not going anywhere until you tell me you’ve had enough of me.” Connor’s rabbit in the headlights expression lessened somewhat, but he still looked puzzled.

 

“Connor, I wanted to bring you here tonight to do this right,” he began. “Only I seem to be making a mess of it.” Becker paused, taking a calming breath and reaching across to take Connor’s hand in his. What had Abby said? Ask him straight out. “Connor, the past year has been the best of my life, and I don’t want that to end. Will you marry me?”

 

Becker risked a look at Connor’s face. The other man was just staring at him silently.

 

“Conn?”

 

Connor blinked then, his focus coming back to Becker. “Do you mean it?”

 

“Of course! I love you and I want to marry you, if you’ll have me.”

 

A smile began to spread across Connor’s face, turning into a wide grin as he stood up, almost knocking his chair over, and pounced on Becker. Heads turned at the tables around theirs as Connor threw his arms around Becker and kissed him, eventually pulling back far enough to say one word.

 

“Yes.”

 

The other diners clapped, betraying the fact that they had been pretending not to listen earlier. Connor sat down again, cheeks pink when he realised that everyone was watching, but the smile on his face never faded.

 

~.~

 

Walking back to Becker’s flat after their meal, Connor was almost bouncing along next to Becker, Becker’s hand clasped firmly in his.

 

“I should call Lester and let him know I won’t be home tonight,” Connor mused aloud. “He’ll have to feed the gruesome twosome.” He paused as he took out his phone. “Can I tell him?”

 

“Of course you can.” Becker thought for a moment. “You might want to call Abby, too.”

 

“You told her you were going to ask me?”

 

Becker shook his head. “Not exactly. I was getting ready at the ARC, rehearsing what I was going to say, and she overheard. Her, Danny and Sarah.”

 

“Rehearsing?” Connor asked, looking amused.

 

“I wanted to get it right. Don’t laugh; I had enough of that from the three of them back at the ARC.”

 

“What you said was perfect,” he told Becker.

 

They reached the house and Connor stood aside, waiting for Becker to let him in, but he didn’t. Instead, Becker took a little drawstring bag from his pocket and handed it to Connor.

 

“I’m hoping you’ll also want this,” he said, watching as Connor tipped the contents out onto his palm. A single key on an R2-D2 keyring. “I’d like you to move in with me.”

 

Connor looked at the keyring and smiled before testing out his new key to unlock the door and let them both inside. He frowned, looking concerned for a moment before asking,

 

“What about Sid and Nancy? I know they’re messy, and they tend to eat things, but I can’t just leave them behind.”

 

“So that’s it, is it?” he teased, sliding his arms around Connor’s waist and kissing him lightly. “It’s ‘love me, love my Diictodons’?” Leading Connor upstairs, he opened the door to the box room. It was empty except for the carpet, a cupboard and an old padded chair. “I cleared it of anything edible yesterday in the hope that you would say yes. You can put their beds in here and you won’t have to worry about them destroying anything.”

 

The smile that Connor turned on him could have lit the city. “I can’t believe you did this. I love you, Hilary Becker.”

 

“So does this mean that you’ll move in?”

 

Connor nodded, proceeding to kiss the breath out of Becker before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Then he paused.

 

“I think I’d rather tell Lester face to face tomorrow; it doesn’t feel right telling him over the phone. He’s been good to me, letting me stay with him.”

 

Somehow, Becker didn’t think that Lester would have any objections, especially if it meant he got rid of Sid, Nancy and Connor’s mess all in one fell swoop. Becker had a sudden vision of his nice, tidy house turned into the disaster zone that he knew Connor could create, added to the Diictodons’ own contributions to the chaos, and wondered what he’d just let himself in for.

 

  

 

 


End file.
